Moments
by Darkened Past
Summary: Moments in the wacky, fun, angst filled relationship of Faith and Buffy.
1. March 2003

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Angel, all rights reserved Joss Whedon

Rating: 15+

Pairing: Faith/Buffy

Summary: Moments set in the wacky, fun, angst filled relationship of Faith and Buffy.

Notes: This fic basically starts in season 7 of BtVS, the fight with the first goes down the same, but I've changed some key things in the season which gets us there. (so, basically forget Angel season 4 and 5). This story wont be a biggy.

------------

Moments

------------

_**March 2003**_

"Do you believe in God?"

"I'm sorry?" I frown, confused.

"Do you believe in God, Miss Summers, yes or no?"

"I believe" I say curtly "That my religious beliefs can hardly be summed up with a 'Yes' or 'No' response."

"And _why_ is that?" Lyle Burmington drawls sarcasm evident

"What does this question have to do with Faith's innocence? I called this meeting, and you're making me feel as though I am on trial, Lyle"

You know what's worse than a regular Council guy? A Council guy who doubles as a lawyer. Fun.

"This _is_ a trial; you called us all here to have a convicted felon, released. Is it too much to ask for you to answer our questions before we fully assess your request?"

It sucks on a grand scale that they have this over me, I've always held some semblance of power over them, which has, you know, given me the edge. And, now here I am asking The Council for a favour, but I guess I have to think of the mission now, that's all that matters.

"Right" I say with an audible sigh "Proceed with the questioning"

"Thank you Miss Summers" Lyle grins, obnoxious ass that he is "Do you believe in God? What is your religious stance?"

"My religious stance? I'm a slayer…." I state, taking a moment to gather my thoughts

"I'm fully aware of that, and I don't believe that was the question"

"As I was saying, I'm a slayer; I've seen and experienced things you can never imagine. I've seen people; innocent people die stupid needless deaths. I've seen evil, evil in its purest form prevail and win. I fight night after night to try and help this world. So do I believe that there is one Supreme Being to whom I am meant to thank for this existence? The answer is no.

I've fought inter-dimensional Hell-gods, I've fought demons from the deepest levels of hell –"

"So you believe in hell? And 'Hell-gods'? But not God? Christ? That's hypocritical; you can't have one, without the other."

"Would you quit it?!" I demand, finally losing my cool "You want an answer? I'm giving you an answer, Let. Me. Finish." I say through clenched jaw

"I apologize" He smiles, I actually think he is happy that my cool façade has cracked "Please continue."

Game on, Lyle, you wanna play hardball? Well the Slayers up to bat.

"In a nutshell, Lyle; I believe in people, in humanity, I believe that for every Evil force, there is the same force of good, I don't believe that everything is black and white, I've had the pleasure of witnessing presumed 'evil' people turn into good people, I've seen these same people try and redeem themselves for what they have done. Faith Lehane not only wants redemption, she is actually in a position to _help _people, real people, and not by sitting in an office giving orders; by fighting every day, so that this world can survive another one.

I've seen good people die, bad people live, I've died twice, and come back from, from, I don't know what you would call 'Heaven'. I've been in Hell dimensions, and some of my closest friends have travelled and fought to stay on this earth, to help humanity. I see people continue to fight when they have lost everything. So don't ask me questions about 'God' ask me a question about what matters. I need Faith." Ha! Pun not intended

"If you want the world as we know it to survive The Firsts attack, you will have her released, and make it snappy."

I take a deep breath to gain some composure; I make eye contact with Lyle, and the other council members, I smirk

"If you think God or Jesus will save the world? You're wrong. It will be me and every other person who chooses to fight, so pick your sides gentlemen. Let Faith out legally, or I'll get her out; No jail holds a slayer"

---------------------------

Teaser for next chapter below!!!!

_**August 2003**_

"What do you want from ME? What is it that you think I owe you Buffy?" Faith seethes at me, half naked with an unknown-blonde-bimbo-watcher gathering her clothes from the couch. I really need to learn their names.

"First of all, I want you not to HAVE SEX ON THE SOFA! With a watcher! What would have happened if someone else walked in Faith? What then?!"

"Who cares what then?! Damn B! I thought that stick was finally removed from your ass. Why do you care who I have sex with anyway? You've been on my back since the day I stepped foot out of those prison gates, and I'm fucking sick of it, what is this about? Do you want me gone? I'll go!"

---------------------------

Read and Review guys!!! I know I can be slack with updates, but the more reviews I get, the quicker I type!!!


	2. August 2003

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Angel, all rights reserved Joss Whedon

Rating: 15+

Pairing: Faith/Buffy

Summary: Moments set in the wacky, fun, angst filled relationship of Faith and Buffy.

Note: This fic basically starts in season 7 of BtVS, the fight with the first goes down the same, but I've changed some key things in the season which gets us there. (so, basically forget Angel season 4 and 5). This story won't be a biggy.

Note #2 - Thanks to all who read and reviewed last chapter! Send some more feedback please!

Note #3 - Am looking for a beta reader for those who are interested, please PM me if your interested, experience would be preferable.

------------

Moments

------------

_**August 2003 11pm **_

"What do you want from ME? What is it that you think I owe you Buffy?" Faith seethes at me, half naked with an unknown-blonde-bimbo-watcher gathering her clothes from the couch. I really need to learn their names.

"First of all, I want you not to HAVE SEX ON THE SOFA! With a watcher! What would have happened if someone else walked in Faith? What then?!"

"Who cares 'what then'?! Damn B! I thought that stick was finally removed from your ass. Why do you care who I have sex with anyway? You've been on my back since the day I stepped foot out of those prison gates, and I'm fucking sick of it, what is this about? Do you want me gone? I'll go!"

"I want you to act like a leader Faith! A slayer! Whether you like it or not, these girls look up to you! They're young girls Faith. If this is the way you will lead them; then leave! I'm not stopping you. But if you stay here, in this school, you better start pulling your weight. I will not carry you anymore. I'm through making excuses for you."

"_Excuses_? I never asked you to make excuses Buffy, I never asked you for _anything_. I wont live my life like you live yours, shaded and embarrassed by what, _who_, you are. This is me; I live my life, my way. I'll help you and the new council as much as I can. But if you expect me to be you, then I'll leave."

"I don't expect you to be me, Faith. I just, I would appreciate it if you backed me up once in a while." I run my hand through my hair, wrap my arm around my waist and break eye contact with her, why is it always so hard with her? Why is it that I start off so angry, and all it takes is her, her words, her style, her reasoning, even her anger and I forget everything? She has this hold over me that she doesn't even realise she has. And it's not right. I don't understand it, but when I'm not with her, I want to be. When she is with someone else, I wish I was there.

And I don't know how to handle it; I go from being all nonchalant and easy going, to flying off the handle, to just her friend. I don't want her to go, but I hate who I am around her.

Her sighing brings me out of my train of thought; she grabs her black tank top and puts it on. Somewhere along the lines bimbo watcher has left.

"Fucking hell B, it's like you're two different people! One minute you are all friendly and shit, and the next it's like you wanna kill me." She drops to the couch with an audible sigh "Bloody women" she mumbles and runs both hands through her hair in a sweeping motion.

I watch her for a second. Her ease and confidence fleeting, I make eye contact with her briefly, and she seems so lost. Maybe as lost as I am. And suddenly a lot of things make more sense. We're the same, me and her.

"How do you do it? How do you pretend?" I ask quietly, before my brain can catch up with my mouth. I internally kick myself.

I start to walk towards the door, hoping to avoid an awkward situation.

"Huh?" She mumbles, with a look of utter confusion

"No, nothing, thinking aloud. Forget everything I just said. I'm sorry, sorry I ruined your night, just –" I cringe "Don't have sex on the sofa please? You can do it in your bedroom, with anyone you want, watcher, slayer, trainer, whatever, just, not in here."

"With a slayer huh?" She says as she grins at me

"What? Oh, yeah, sure, as long as it's, you know; legal. I'm suddenly not so tired anymore, I'm gonna go slay."

I grab my long black jacket, knife and a stake and head for the door.

"You may wanna catch up with, errm, I'm thinking, Melissa? She's probably just in the watchers quarters."

We make eye contact for a split second and I shake my head clear of all confusion and walk through the door.

I make my way down our drive and I sigh, why do I always do that with Faith? All night I'm going to be thinking about her and, _Melissa, _gah.

My thoughts are broken by the sound of the front door closing and feet running behind me. I turn around in time to see Faith put shake into her leather jacket and pocket a stake.

"What are you -?" I leave my question opened, still stunned by her presence.

"Don't think too much 'bout it, just thought you could use the company is all. Mel would probably be in bed or whatever anyway"

She smiles at me softly as she holds my gaze, she seems almost nervous.

We start to walk together. Slaying always was more fun with Faith.

---------------------------------------

(Longish) Teaser for Next Chapter!!

_**January 2004 10:30 PM**_

"Faith, are you sure?" I ask, severely doubting my fellow slayers information

"Yes, B, I'm sure, now you can either sit here, alone, all night, or come out with me and slay some demon scum. Choice is yours." She grins at me, she knows I'll come. She got some information from 'a friend' who advised her of 2 – 3 local demons selling human blood, and other pleasantries.

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell Giles about it? I mean, it could be kinda educational for the other Slayers. Or maybe ask Kennedy to tag along?"

"Oh, C'mon B!" She whinges at me "We do this crap _all_ the time, and we don't go running to G about it, we'll just say we were slaying and scored a lucky shot."

"Oh, I dunno Faith…."

Between you and I? I know I'll go, and I know it will be just her and I. But I like making me suffer.

"It's funner just me and you B, you know you wanna?" She smiles at me, and I lose all my resolve.

Who could resist that smile anyway?

"Fine." I sigh and walk out the door "Grab some weapons Faith. Oooh and the Scythe!!" I call out behind me

I start slushing through the fresh Cleveland snow, freezing, but I can't break tradition. It's been like this for months now. Faith and I will take the girls out slaying for a quick sweep of adjacent cemeteries and the shopping mall over the Hellmouth and return home around midnight.

But about 3 – 4 times a week, me and her will sneak back out, and slay together. It's the only thing that binds us sometimes. We'll have massive fights, stop talking for a whole day, but come that special time, the slaying hour, we both end up slaying together. The same routine as well; one of us will make contact with the other in some way, whether it will be a loud closing of door, or just simple eye contact, and will walk out the front and start down the drive. Within 2 minutes the other will be behind, ready. That's how we resolve our issues these days, but most issues are simple and caused by one of us being annoyed at the other, more often that not, fuelled by jealousy.

We fight like a well oiled team. Sensing the others actions and complimenting them. I don't think I could give this up, this bonding with her, its special, and it's ours.

------------------

Thats it for another chapter, please read and review!!


	3. January 2004

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Angel, all rights reserved Joss Whedon

Rating: 15+

Pairing: Faith/Buffy

Summary: Moments set in the wacky, fun, angst filled relationship of Faith and Buffy.

Notes: Thanks to all who read and reviewed last chapter. Send some more feedbacky love!!

_**07 January 2004 10:30 PM**_

"Faith, are you sure?" I ask, severely doubting my fellow slayers information

"Yes, B, I'm sure, now you can either sit here, alone, all night, or come out with me and slay some demon scum. Choice is yours." She grins at me, she knows I'll come. She got some information from 'a friend' who advised her of 2 – 3 local demons selling human blood, and other pleasantries.

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell Giles about it? I mean, it could be kinda educational for the other Slayers. Or maybe ask Kennedy to tag along?"

"Oh, C'mon B!" She whinges at me "We do this crap _all_ the time, and we don't go running to G about it, we'll just say we were slaying and scored a lucky shot."

"Oh, I dunno Faith…."

Between you and I? I know I'll go, and I know it will be just her and I. But I like making me suffer.

"It's funner just me and you B, you know you wanna?" She smiles at me, and I lose all my resolve.

Who could resist that smile anyway?

"Fine." I sigh and walk out the door "Grab some weapons Faith. Oooh and the Scythe!!" I call out behind me

I start slushing through the fresh Cleveland snow, freezing, but I can't break tradition. It's been like this for months now. Faith and I will take the girls out slaying for a quick sweep of adjacent cemeteries and the shopping mall over the Hellmouth and return home around midnight.

But about 3 – 4 times a week, me and her will sneak back out, and slay together. It's the only thing that binds us sometimes. We'll have massive fights, stop talking for a whole day, but come that special time, the slaying hour, we both end up slaying together. The same routine as well; one of us will make contact with the other in some way, whether it will be a loud closing of door, or just simple eye contact, and will walk out the front and start down the drive. Within 2 minutes the other will be behind, ready. That's how we resolve our issues these days, but most issues are simple and caused by one of us being annoyed at the other, or more often than not, fuelled by jealousy.

We fight like a well oiled team. Sensing the others actions and complimenting them. I don't think I could give this up, this bonding with her, its special, and it's ours….

-------------

You know that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach? That feeling that tells you that something isn't right, whether it be the pizza you ate that night, or the fact you are about to be hurt? Well over the years, I've learnt to rely on that feeling, use it to my advantage, so why is it that I have that feeling right now but I'm ignoring it?

I'll tell you why; Faith, Big F little aith. As much as I hate the thought of me being hurt, I hate the thought of her being hurt more. That's why I followed her into this apartment block, and that's why I'm about to follow her into the penthouse suite.

Nobel, isn't it? Ha.

So do me a favour? If I die tonight, tell everyone I was doing it for a good cause.

"Faith, something isn't right here, we need help." I say to Faith in a last ditch effort to get her to leave.

"Damn straight something isn't right B! These bastards are selling human parts, killing people! Now I don't know about you, but this slayer isn't a fan of humans getting killed." She says, making it sound so simple; Evil over there, good guys here, good guys kill evil guys.

"Yeah, I don't like humans dieing as much as the next superhero, I also don't like ME dieing, trust me; that's not cool."

She rolls her eyes at me and crunches her face up

"Blah blah blah, look at me, I died, poor me." She mocks "Please, play another tune, every time you die, you end up back anyway, what you so worried about?"

"Well" I sigh "I don't particularly want you to die either."

"Already got it covered B, if we die, I'ma just gonna hitch a ride back with you." She smiles and takes my hand quickly "Now buck the fuck up, cos its business time."

As she says the word time she spin-kicks the penthouse door straight off its hinges

"Avon calling!"

------------------

Before we knew it we were outnumbered, 4 Mohra demons jump us straight away and the thing about Mohra demons, they don't quit, they're sassy that way. Added to the Mohra's are about 8 Vampires, just in case you are wondering, when the biggest warrior demons, who are known for hating Vampires, end up working with Vampires, it basically means – bad.

Between Faith, me and the scythe we manage to off all the Vamps pretty easily, the Mohra's are different though, the only way they can be killed is by crushing a Jewel on their head, and it's not like they just sit there and wait for you to smash it, they fight. They fight good.

I've never faced these demons before, but for some reason, I feel I have, like maybe I have fought them, but just forgotten?

Anyway, if it were one demon, it would be an easy kill, between Faith and I it would have been over in a matter of minutes, but 4s a bit much.

Both Faith and I manage to kill a demon each within about 15 minutes of one on one fighting, levelling the fields a bit, but the demon I killed managed to get in a few lucky shots and at least 4 ribs are broken and quiet possibly my arm.

I twirl the scythe in my good hand and swing it at the Mohra's head, unfortunately though, these things don't get damaged very easily, and the scythe just ricochets off its head.

I get in a lucky shot and trip the demon, while he is down I try to scissor kick the jewel in his head, unfortunately as my foot goes down he grabs it, twists it hard and pushes me away, I try to regain my footing but my ankle starts to give way, and as I prepare to tuck and roll, Mr Mohra grabs my neck and raises me off the floor, against the wall.

I squeal and try and get Faith's attention, in all the fun I have forgotten about her, and see her in a hand to hand fight with her Mohra. She hears my squeal and starts trying to get passed the demon.

In the mean time, I'm trying to fight free from the mohras grip, but with a possibly broken arm and ankle, my chances aren't looking that good, I raise my good foot and go for a kick to the crotch region of his anatomy, all it seems to do is make him angrier, he tightens his grip on my neck and I find myself unable to weaken it.

As I'm about to give up hope, I see Faith trip her demon and crush the jewel with the scythe, she starts running up to the Mohra, with the scythe raised – aiming for the back of its head, she manages to hit it upside the head, but the mohra drops me to the floor and goes for Faith, it walks over to her and grabs her arm, twisting it, I hear it crack – its definitely broken.

She screams out in pain but lunges forward all the same, head butting the Mohra right in the head, knocking herself out, but killing the demon.

She sinks to the floor as I run over to catch her. I skid to a halt near her, sinking to the floor to try and scoop her up.

I survey her injuries quickly, broken right arm, cuts all down her left, broken ribs, and a big cut across her forehead, blood is seeping all over her face. I quickly feel for a pulse and make sure she is breathing, both in the clear.

I rip the bottom of my shirt and clear some of the blood from her face.

I gently try to wake her, but to no avail, she's out.

"Come on Faith, haven't you had enough comas? Is that like your thing? Coma girl? Come on!!" I say with urgency, I doubt that these demons were alone and I don't want to be here when the rest return.

I quickly send an SOS to Willow and Giles through my cell phone, I get an SMS back almost instantly telling me they have picked up on my location and are on their way.

"Faith, wake up! No coma this time, no death either, I like having you around!"

I find myself starting to cry, Faith's bleeding is getting really bad, and her pulse is weakening, if they don't get here soon, I'm not sure she will make it.

I keep talking to Faith, trying to clean her wounds and somehow entice her to return to the land of the awake. I can't have her dead; she means too much to me, she's the only one who gets me, who listens to me.

I can't stop my tears now, and am trying to stay alert enough to hear the cavalry arrive.

Faith begins to stir in my arms, but as soon as she starts, she cries out in pain.

"Fuck B" she slurs as she opens her eyes "What the fuck? The pain, damn, too much." She manages before passing out cold, again

I slap her face slightly, looking for any sign she is conscious

"Whya hittin me for B?" She says softly "Wanna sleep."

She's still bleeding badly from her head, and her breathe is coming out really shallow, I need her conscious.

"Faith, please, No sleeping yet, please, I can't do this without you" I cry to her "I can't go on every day knowing you wont be here." She opens her eyes slightly, looking straight at me, she starts to say something but I stop her

"I am completely head over heels in love with you and if you die right now, I'll never get to show you how much." I say, looking her dead in the eyes, not sure why I'm telling her this right now, but I know it's the truth. I Love Faith Lehane.

"B?" She slurs sleepily "I think I hit my head hard." She manages slowly "Didya say you love me?" she asks, still out of it and confused.

"Yes, I did." I smile at her

"Fuck me." She says and passes out again

---------------

Teaser for next chapter below

_**19 January 2004**_

Faith spent 2 days in a coma, Giles, Willow and 7 Slayers turned up shortly after my confession, and took Faith and I back home.

The house/school is decked out with an entire hospital thing, and we have a couple of doctors/watchers on call. Faith had her right arm broken in 3 different places, 6 broken ribs, and some internal bleeding. By the time she woke from the coma she was well on the way to recovery. I got out pretty lucky with a broken wrist, twisted ankle and 3 broken ribs. I spent most of my time next to Faith, waiting for her to wake up.

Once she woke up though, things just went from weird, to weirder.

We sat and had a small talk when she was well enough, and she brought up my confession in a very round about way, I told her I meant what I said and she wasn't imagining it and she said she wasn't 'Relationship Girl'.

And that was pretty much the last time we spoke, we don't slay together, our little ritual of fighting then meeting up for slaying later stopped, and she barely speaks 2 words to me.

I figured she just needed time, you know? I got that, and I was ok with that, I was happy to give her space, and understood she didn't want a relationship, I could understand that she wasn't ready.

But then announcing at _my _birthday party, in front of all of us, that she is in fact ready to date someone, someone who isn't _this_ blonde slayer, but a Blonde watcher named Melissa, well that, that I don't understand.

-----------------

Please Read and Review guys!!

(FYI The Mohra demon appeared in the Angel episode 'I Will Remember You', yeah, you know the one)


	4. January 19 2004

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Angel, all rights reserved Joss Whedon

Rating: 15+

Pairing: Faith/Buffy

Summary: Moments set in the wacky, fun, angst filled relationship of Faith and Buffy.

Notes: Thanks to all who read and reviewed last chapter. Send some more feedbacky love!!

_**19 January 2004**_

Faith spent 2 days in a coma, Giles, Willow and 7 Slayers turned up shortly after my confession, and took Faith and I back home.

The house/school is decked out with an entire hospital thing, and we have a couple of doctors/watchers on call. Faith had her right arm broken in 3 different places, 6 broken ribs, and some internal bleeding. By the time she woke from the coma she was well on the way to recovery. I got out pretty lucky with a broken wrist, twisted ankle and 3 broken ribs. I spent most of my time next to Faith though, waiting for her to wake up.

Once she woke up though, things just went from weird, to, well, weirder.

When she was well enough we sat and had a small talk, she brought up my confession, and I told her I meant what I said and she wasn't imagining it and her response? She said she wasn't 'Relationship Girl'.

And that was pretty much the last time we spoke, we don't slay together, our little ritual of fighting then meeting up for slaying later stopped, and she barely speaks 2 words to me.

I figured she just needed time, you know? I got that, and I was ok with that, I was happy to give her space, and understood she didn't want a relationship, I could understand that she wasn't ready.

But then announcing at _my _birthday party, in front of all of us, that she is in fact ready to date someone, someone who isn't _this_ blonde slayer, but a Blonde watcher named Melissa, well that, that I don't understand.

I sit and make small talk with everyone, but after about 20 minutes I can't take anymore and make my way outside. Its not that I'm angry, I guess just a little hurt; Faith not wanting to date anyone is one thing, but Faith not wanting to date me specifically, yeah, that hurts.

I take a seat on an old tree stump that Xander has crafted as a chair and pull out a smoke from Kennedys packet on the ground, I wouldn't call me a smoker, just sometimes it sooths me to have one, makes me feel young again, reminds me of Spike. I miss him I guess, not in a romantic way, cos hotness aside – eww, but he had a knack for getting me, or maybe just listening to me. Either way, he was comforting.

I pull out my cell phone and toy with the idea of calling him, or even Angel, I miss my guys, they both called me today, and Angel sent up a gift; a couple of Slayer diaries that he found in the Wolfram & Hart library, a silver necklace, reminiscent of one he gave me many years ago, and a charcoal sketch of a couple sitting on a beach in LA, its one of the beaches that have haunted my dreams since 1998, and the couple bare a very loose resemblance to Angel and I.

I put my phone away and decide to just go back inside, I can't disappear for too long, or questions will be asked.

I feel Faith about a second before I see her exiting the door; she walks outside and puts one hand in her pocket before saying anything.

"Whatchya doin B?" She asks "The party is in there. Your party" She states matter of factly.

"I'm sure you all survived the 15 minutes without me." I say a little too bitchily "I just needed some air and to make a phone call." I say holding my phone up

I take some time to look her over, the bruises and ribs have healed, but her arm is still in a sling and she still seems injured somehow, maybe a little haunted too.

She has clearly come out here to talk to me, it's written all over her face.

"What is it Faith?" I ask directly "I'm not too fond of beating around the bush, and you clearly have something to say."

"Ok, well, I guess I'm sorry…"

"You guess you're sorry about what?" I have no intentions of making this easy for her; she must know that what she did is wrong.

"Shit B, you know sorry isn't my thing."

"Then how about I save you the time, this is how it's gonna go:

'Gee B Wicked sorry about announcing my new girlfriend at your birthday party 2 weeks after you confessed your love for me. Especially after me telling you I don't do relationships, what I really should have said was I don't do relationships with you'

How did I go?" I ask snarkily

"Well… crap… it's not… damn Buffy it isn't that simple."

"No, it is Faith, so let me save you some time, it's not ok, I'm not ok, the situation is not ok." I say steadily

"Bu…" she starts

"Let me finish. We're not OK Faith, not now, and probably not for a long time, I will get over it though and I will be ok, it will take time."

"What can I do to make it better?" she asks solemnly, making me remember for a second why I actually feel the way I feel about her, underneath it all she is a kind, sweet person. But how can she make it better? A million answers come to mind, and a million reasons as to why they won't.

I shake my head "Nothing Faith, you can't fix this." I point between us "You could make it easier by leaving me be for a while, I know it's cruel and a little unfair on you, but I can't be around you both and pretend I'm ok."

We stair at each other for a second, hurt and desperation showing in her eyes, I almost lean forward, knowing that if I did, I would be met with her lips, and for a split second everything would be ok, but then we would separate and it would be worse. Whatever it is she feels, she needs to work it out, and I need to get back to being me

As I walk past her I touch her arm briefly

"Take care Faith."

-----------------

Please Read and Review guys!!


	5. December 2004

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Angel, all rights reserved Joss Whedon

Rating: 15+

Pairing: Faith/Buffy

Summary: Moments set in the wacky, fun, angst filled relationship of Faith and Buffy.

Notes: Thanks to all who read and reviewed last chapter. Send some more feedbacky love!!

_**10**__**th**__** December 2004**_

I've been abroad for 6 months now, 6 months since I packed my bags, 6 months since I walked out of my bedroom, only leaving a note. It was 6 months ago that I last saw my family, told them I needed time to get back to 'Buffy' and I haven't looked back since.

Let me explain; It was May when everything really hit the fan, Faith and Melissa moved in together, Willow and Kennedy broke up, Anya reappeared, Spike died and Angel defeated Wolfram & Hart once and for all. Everyone's life was changing, while mine was at a stalemate, and that was the last straw. I needed out.

I know it sounds crazy, but these have been the best 6 months of my life. I've seen the world, travelled all through Europe, trekked through Asia, Road-tripped through Australia. I've fought demons, personal and that other kind and even though I could handle another 6 months; I'm ready for home.

Oh… Also, Angel is now human. That also plays a part.

The news came as a shock, cause even though I knew about the prophecy about a vampire with a soul becoming human again, the Sandjune or something like that; Angel told me he signed it away while fighting the senior partners of Wolfram & Hart. Clearly the PTB didn't take no for an answer.

I'm completely happy for him though; he has been fighting for so long; trying to make a difference. It's just a little weird I guess; it's always been hand in hand, Angel – Vampire, it played such a massive part in our relationship, and as much as it caused us many issues, it also formed our relationship. All I have ever really known Angel as is a Vampire, good or bad it was still him, and now for him to be suddenly _not_ a vampire, I just don't know how he will handle it. He has spent 250 years forming and recreating this person, he has changed constantly, trying to better himself.

Spike was different; Spike in his human days was a shy, suit wearing, poetry reading, _nice guy_, and so much of William came through in Spike; his obsessions, idealistic thoughts of love, Spike and William were very much the same. Angel and Liam? Not the case, Liam was a drunken loser, where as Angel, my Angel, he was a sweet guy, a loner yes, but he would always fight for what was right.

So how can Angel go back to being human? Angel, I don't know how else to explain it, but Angel was _**never**_ a human, he is now and always was a vampire, he is the product of a vampire turned good, and Liam doesn't exist in him anymore, not like how William existed in Spike.

I just don't get it. That's why I need to see him.

So this is my final stop over before Cleveland, I'm spending a day here in the city of Angels, and then I'm back, with my family, at the only place I can call home. I can't class Cleveland as home though, Sunnydale will always be home. Home doesn't exist anymore, it isn't what it used to be, and it's a place I don't think I'll ever have again. Home, just like Liam, is completely gone.

_**11**__**th**__** December 2004**_

The day with Angel was, I don't know, interesting to say the least. To say more than least, he's dating Cordy! Cordy! I mean COME ON! I don't know. It was interesting, he started probing me about why I left, why Faith dating someone else was such a big deal, so I turned to him and I said 'Pft, totally not your business' and then I pushed him over.

Petty, maybe, fun, absolutely! I could never push him over before. Well, not easily anyway. Wow. I'm confused.

I chuckle to myself as I stare out the window of the taxi. We're about a mile away from my house, and I'm literally itching to get back.

No seriously, I think I have fleas or something.

Suddenly, the driver pulls over to the side of the road.

"This is as far as I go." He says loudly, and in completely broken English "Too dangerous to go further"

"You're kidding right?! It's too dangerous to drive a mile, in a car, but you think it's safe to let me walk?" He can't be serious

"You call family or friends. I go no further"

He pushes some buttons on the meter, and advises me of the fare. I sit still for a couple of minutes, completely shocked till he knocks on the dash and tells me to get out.

I get out of the cab, and grab my back pack and hand bag. As soon as my final bag is out of the car, the taxi guy speeds away.

Welcome home. Stupid Taxi Man.

I finally make my way up the driveway to my house. It's been a tiring couple of days, between flights to chats with human ex-vampire/boyfriend and his current girlfriend, dealing with the fact that his current squeeze tried to make my life hell in high school, to walking over a mile, with a big fuck off backpack, in snow, I'm just exhausted.

I get to the front door and drop my big back pack, I knock on the door and can't hear anyone coming, so, I fumble around in my bag for the front door key.

"Noooo, lets not call in advance to tell them, lets surprise them" I mutter to myself "This is what happens when I'm allowed to plan things"

I finally find the front door key and try to slide it in the lock, only to have the thing break in two.

"Just fucking great." I mumble to myself as I bang my forehead into the door.

I stay like that for a couple of minutes, too tired and exhausted to do anything else, when I suddenly feel a familiar presence behind me.

As I tense up and start to turn around, I hear that all to familiar Boston-drawl that I've been avoiding for 6 months

"So, I'm gonna have ta go out on a limb and say that the door has some kinda child-lock device attached to it"

I turn to face her, feeling completely confused

"Faith?"

"In the flesh" She grins at me "So, turns out you're back? How'd I miss that development?"

"It was meant to be a surprise" I say, sounding more pathetic than I want to.

"Well, congrats I guess, colour me surprised."

* * *

_Teaser for next chapter below_

_**December 24**__**th**__** 2004**_

To say that I'm shocked by my current predicament would be an understatement. Like, would be similar to saying 'Meh, that Grand Canyon is kinda big'.

One of them kinda situations where I can't logically see how it happened. I mean, I can see how it happened, I was there, still makes no sense though.

Nope, I have no idea how I ended up standing by the back door frantically kissing Faith, if I had to guess though? I'd blame the Eggnog and the mistletoe.

* * *

Please Read and Review guys!!


	6. Xmas 2004

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Angel, all rights reserved Joss Whedon

Rating: 15+

Pairing: Faith/Buffy

Summary: Moments set in the wacky, fun, angst filled relationship of Faith and Buffy.

Notes: Thanks to all who read and reviewed last chapter. Send some more feedbacky love!!

_**December 24**__**th**__** 2004**_

To say that I'm shocked by my current predicament would be an understatement. Like, would be like saying 'Meh, than Grand Canyon is a little big'. One of them kinda situations where I can't logically see how it happened. I mean, I can see how it happened, I was there, but it still makes no sense.

Nope, I have no idea how I ended up standing by the back door frantically kissing Faith, but if I had to guess? I'd blame the Eggnog and the mistletoe.

And Dawn, Dawn was definitely a factor.

Let's back track shall we?

My sudden reappearance caused quite a stir for the family unit. Here's the 'Family' breakdown

Dawn – Cried. Slapped me, cried, hugged me. Cried. We sat down and chatted for ages, about where I'd been, who I'd seen, demons I'd killed, what she'd been up to, who she is dating (Dating! I know!). I really missed her. Stupid little sisters.

Willow – Hugged me and turned the door into a pot plant. I don't understand how, but I've learned to just accept these things. Then she proceeded to tell me every conversation/story she has had, back to back, within a minute. Aww Willow babble, how I've missed thee.

Xander & Anya – Xander hugged me, Anya got jealous, told me they were married, and that she was pregnant. Xander then released me, and apologised.

Kennedy – Grunted a welcome home, then sat on the couch. Cos apparently her and Willow have worked things out. Huh.

Andrew – Squeeled like a girl, hugged me, then baked a cake… Mmm double choc lava cake.

Giles – Absent due to being English.

Melissa – Grinned at me, and sat on the arm of the chair that seated Faith…

Faith – After our reunion, asked where I was, what I thought I was doing fucking off like that and why I chose to return now. Told her I was traveling, I was thinking of me for once, and that Angel is human.

Besides a handful of hello's and goodbyes, that's all the conversation I've had with Faith. It's kind of been a stupidly busy 2 weeks. Between catching up properly with Dawn and meeting her man Josh, who seems nice, well as nice as a brooding rogue demon hunter can be. To the faux ceremony Xander and Anya had to make me like I hadn't missed my best friends wedding. The majority of my time has been spent settling back in, and getting used to my surroundings……

And of course, avoiding Faith and Mel at ALL cost. 6 months didn't mean I was ready to deal with them as a couple and still happy. I guess I kinda figured Faith, the 'Non committal' person that she is, would have broken up with the tramp by now. Turns out, Faith must really love her.

Apparently though, about 2 weeks after I left, Faith and Mel broke up, that lasted about 6 weeks, and when they got back together, Faith continued living offsite, at their apartment, while Mel stayed at Slayer Central. I don't know why they broke up; apparently it is a touchy subject. And I don't even care anyway. Nope.

My ingenious plan to avoid Faith and Mel at all costs actually worked pretty well. I knew, however, that the big test was going to be tonight. Christmas Eve with all the family – yay!!!!

**7pm**

I'm in my room getting ready, everyone is meant to meet downstairs in, well, now. I don't know how I manage to run late to a party at my own house, all I did was straighten my hair and put on a pair of jeans and my 'I love Lamp' tshirt. That's it.

I exit my room and make my way down the stairs, strategically carrying a dozen wrapped parcels. Most of them are small anyway, but it's still tricky as they are covering my face, and I'm left relying on my skill and charm to get me through this. Basically meaning? I'm screwed.

I'm halfway down the stairs when I drop Josh's hunting knife on my foot and manage to drop Dawns Leather jacket off the side of the stairs, I let out a sigh of frustration and call for help

"Can somebody give me a hand please!!!"

I hear somebody making their way towards me, and I can tell by the tingles, that it's Faith. All of a sudden loud clapping fills the silence.

"You're a comedic genius Faith, but please, can you help me out?" I pout, which I realise is pointless, seeing as she can't see my face

She makes her way up the stairs, chuckling to herself, she removes half the presents from my hands and stops, facing me, on the stair below mine. She holds my eyes for a few seconds, confusion and annoyance etched on her features. I'm beginning to feel awkward when she breaks the silence.

"Ya really should be more specific then Twinkie" She says and walks away into the lounge room, placing the presents under the tree.

**8pm**

Everyone has arrived, and we're all sitting/standing in the lounge room, drinking eggnog, listening to really, REALLY bad Christmas songs.

I've made my way around the room, trying to gather everyone up, so we can unwrap the presents, and I'm currently standing next to Josh's cousin Jessica, who is one of our slayers. She's 22, black shoulder length hair with deep green eyes. I take a second while she is talking to me, to give her a proper once over. She has the body of a swimmer, which makes me think that even before she was called, she was uber active. Her arms are really well defined, without looking too masculine. I continue making letting my eyes travel up her body, and by the time I get to her face, I'm met with a cocky grin.

I instantly turn red and mutter "Busted" to her

"You like what you see Buff?" She asks, not losing the cocky grin

"Well, yeah, I mean" I stammer, staring anywhere but her "I just noticed that you are in really good shape, you must have done sports for years or something? Swimming? It was swimming wasn't it?" I say as I take a second to touch her bicep, I gulp "Anywho, I was just thinking that you'd probably give a lot of the slayers a run for their money and we should totally hook up one day… To train! For training purposes!"

I finish my babble-rant and finally make eye-contact with her again. The grin is still there and her features instantly soften

"You know what? I'd actually really like that, Barbie" she says, grabbing one of my hands

"Did you just call me Barbie?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow

"Ya ha, I figure, Faith calls you B, everyone else calls you Buff or Buffy, and I don't like being like everyone else! So, you're now Barbie!"

I can't help but grin and notice that she is still holding my hand

Oh my god! We're having a moment. I think I like this moment.

The moment is broken by Faith rudely bumping into Jess and telling us that we all need to open presents.

I take my moment to glare at Faith, while I grab Jess' hand and lead us both to the door frame, near the tree.

"Buffy!" Dawn squeals, jumping up "Mistletoe!" She says, pointing above where Jess and I currently stand

I make eye contact with Jess and then look at the growing crowd, my eyes stopping at Faith's who suddenly looks very tense. Something not lost on Melissa

I gulp and make eye contact with Jess again; she grins and turns to face me fully.

"Well, tradition is a tradition! And I don't break tradition, Barbie!"

Jess places one hand on my left cheek and leans in to kiss me. The kiss is soft and sweet and everything a first kiss should be.

And for some reason, being home just got a lot more fun.

**1am**

The party has finally wrapped up, gifts were exchanged, alcohol was drank and all in all? I actually had a really good night. After the mistletoe incident, Jess and I were practically inseparable. We chatted for a while, about slaying, friends, family and…. When were would catch up next.

Everyone has gone to bed, and I'm just cleaning up, smiling to myself, and replaying the night over and over again.

I pour myself a cup of Rum and Coke, and take a seat on the bench.

I must be drunk cos I don't even hear her walk down the stairs, and her presence goes unknown until she stands in front of me

"What you smiling about B?" She asks "Thinking bout me again?"

I stop and look up at her and smile softly

"Actually, it may surprise you, but No" What I leave out is that it actually does surprise me!

I jump down from the bench, and make my way out of the room; she puts her hand on my shoulder to stop me and looks at me quizzically

"Ah, not sure if I said it earlier" She starts, looking really nervous "But thanks for the chain, I really appreciate it, how did you know I needed one?"

I stop and smile to myself; this is the nervous, sweet side of Faith, that made me fall for her in the beginning,

"Um, you lost your old cross in that fight, at the start of the year" I say, instantly blushing

We stand there, staring at each other silently for what feels like hours.

I shake my head and start walking away from Faith again

I pick up a bag of rubbish and make it to the back door before Faith catches up to me, she stops me again

"Stop fucking walking away from me!" She says as she holds on firmly to each of my shoulders

"Why Faith? Why? So we can stand there staring at each other for another 5 minutes?!" I semi yell "If you have something to say, then say it! Enough with the mind games!!"

She takes her hands off of my shoulders and looks confused, she puts her hands in her pockets and looks up. She grins slightly and looks back down at me.

Before I can walk away she grabs me again, staring straight into my eyes.

"What –" I start and before I know it Faith is kissing me

I stand in shock for a couple of seconds before my body takes over, I push Faith into wall and start to kiss her back, I part my lips, granting her access to my mouth and all of a sudden our tongues are dueling for domination.

I suddenly realise what we are doing and break apart

"Faith! What was that?!" I ask, out of breath and completely turned on

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for tradition." She says and goes to lean in to kiss me again, the second kiss is softer, and she takes a second to suck on my lower lip

I push her away, with tears in my eyes. "No Faith, just, no"

* * *

_Teaser for next chapter below_

_**NYE 2004**_

5………4………

"No Faith, you can't just turn to me and say stuff like that, not after everything you did!"

3……………….

"Don't care B, say what you want, we're meant to be!"

2……………….

I smile sadly at her, shaking my head no "Goodnight Faith"

"**1………… HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

I turn away and walk to rejoin the party; I stop and smile at her for a second

"Happy New Year Faith"

And, I should have expected it, I should have learned from last time, but no, before I can reach the door, Faith has me turned around and pushed into the wall; she kisses along my jaw line for a second, she runs her hands down the side of my body, finally resting on my hips, an involuntary shiver running up my spine

"I dunno what it will take B, but I'll convince you." She says sincerely and leans in to kiss me, before she reaches my lips she mutters "Happy New Year"

* * *

Please Read and Review guys!!


	7. January 2005

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Angel, all rights reserved Joss Whedon

Rating: 15+

Pairing: Faith/Buffy

Summary: Moments set in the wacky, fun, angst filled relationship of Faith and Buffy.

Notes: Thanks to all who read and reviewed last chapter. Send some more feedbacky love!!

_**NYE 2004**_

**5………4………**

"No Faith, you can't just turn to me and say stuff like that, not after everything you did!"

**3……………….**

"Don't care B, say what you want, we're meant to be!"

**2……………….**

I smile sadly at her, shaking my head no "Goodnight Faith"

"**1………… HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

I turn away and walk to rejoin the party; I stop and smile at her for a second

"Happy New Year Faith"

And, I should have expected it, I should have learned from last time, but no, before I can reach the door, Faith has me turned around and pushed into the wall; she kisses along my jaw line for a second, she runs her hands down the side of my body, finally resting on my hips, an involuntary shiver running up my spine

"I dunno what it will take B, but I'll convince you." She says sincerely and leans in to kiss me, before she reaches my lips she mutters "Happy New Year"

I forcefully push her off of me "Faith, I'm going to say this one more time, and you better listen. You had your shot, I don't know what the heck you think you're doing, but I really like Jess, and, last I heard you were with Mel"

"I broke it off with Mel, and we all know you're only going after Jess because you wanted to make me jealous, so, nothing is stopping us now"

"Are you seriously that dense?" I yell "Me liking Jess has NOTHING to do with you, Jess is the first person I've had feeling for in a long while and if you can't understand that, then.…"

"Aww, Thanks Babe, the feelings' mutual" Jess says, cutting me off and making her presence known

I make eye contact with her, and she is not impressed, she is standing in the doorway, arms crossed, giving Faith death glares.

"Jess, hey" I say and walk over to her; her demeanour softens as I approach, but she is still very pissed off. I stand on the tips of my toes and kiss her on the cheek

Faith clears her throat "Hey, junior, do ya mind? We were kinda in the middle of something here." She says, as she points between me and her

"Huh, seems like the only thing I came between was you kissing my girl, and her turning you down." Jess says calmly "Must be **really** awkward for you."

"Kid, I'll tell ya one more time, we're in the middle of something, leave it be. Don't make me repeat myself." Faith says, stepping into Jess' personal space.

Jess steps away from me, and laughs a little bit

"Faith, you're drunk and you've made enough of a fool out of yourself for one night, do you really want to make yourself look any lamer? I'm going back inside Barbie, come see me when you're done." Jess says and she leans in to kiss me "Happy New Year babe." She says as she walks back inside

I watch Jess walk away, my heart melting a little bit. I turn to Faith, anger burning in my eyes

"I can't believe you!" I yell at her

She steps closer to me, and rests her hands on my shoulders "I'm sorry" She says "I don't know what's going on with me, B. I just, since you've been back, you're all I can think about"

She brushes her fingers lightly over my cheek, cupping the side of my face. I stare into her eyes for a second, and see the honesty and sincerity in them. She leans closer to me and I step away from her. Her brow furrows in confusion and she makes a grab for my hand, I swing around and slap her across the face.

"I loved you!" I yell "I loved you with every fibre of my being and you have done nothing but throw it in my face."

"I WAS SCARED!" Faith yells, stepping away from me and pointing at me "All I have ever wanted is you! But, fuck B, I couldn't even be friends with you! Look at all the shit that went down. And then when we finally become friends, when I finally think that I deserved your friendship, you told me you loved me!" She runs her hand through her hair, pulls out a smoke and lights it "I admit it, I handled things badly"

"Badly?!" I snort

"Yes! Badly! Terribly! Stupidly! I've never fucking claimed to be a genius B, especially when it comes to emotions and all that. But I wasn't ready! I know we are meant to be together, and you fucking know it too."

"What, because you're ready now you expect me to drop everything I've built up for myself since then? Things don't always work by your schedule F!"

"No, of course not, they fucking run by yours! It's only ok to do stupid things when it's Buffy that's hurting. After all, this is all about you isn't it? It's the Buffyverse and we're all just special guests."

"What do you mean?" I ask, honestly confused.

Faith sighs and sits down against the wall

"I mean, that when things went down last year, I wasn't ready, and you didn't handle that well, you done a lot of stupid things, and have been an absolute bitch to Mel. Now, when I am ready, when I've worked through my shit, and you're with someone else, it isn't ok for me to be rude, or a bitch, I'm meant to hold it all together when all you're doing is breaking my heart?"

I'm dumbstruck. I walk over to her, slowly, and sit down next to her. I grab her hand in mine

"I do love you, ya know? I always will, it isn't something I can turn off." I say and she looks like she wants to say something "No, let me finish. One day we might end up together, really, I don't think this is how our story ends, but, I need to try and move on, cos I really do have feelings for Jess."

She rests her head back against the wall and sighs

"Aww shit, this isn't how it's meant to be ya know? We're meant to see each other after ages, and run into each others arms and be all in love and shit. Not this; not anger and violence." She snorts "Is that all we can ever do?" She asks me honestly

"Nah, we're all puppy dogs and rainbows, or, we will be, maybe, one day. Just, this isn't that day, ya know?" I add

"I am sorry, B, for everything, for how I've acted, for what I've said and done. I think the worst part of all this is that Jess is actually pretty cool."

I smile "Yeah, she really is. And, no need to apologise, we'll be good, 5 by 5 even."

"You stealing my words now?" Faith asks, standing up and offering me her hand, I take her hand and she lifts me up "You start sayin 5 by 5 and I'm gonna have to start saying 'Uber'" she grins

We start to walk inside "No deal, you start saying Uber though, and I'm going to start saying 'Wicked."

She chuckles "Nah, we'll just stick to what we know then."

As we walk inside, Faith and I separate as she walks over to Kennedy and Willow and I make my way over to an anxious looking Jess and Dawn

Jess is sitting on the sofa with Dawn sitting on the arm rest, trying to calm her down. Dawn notices me walking over and I nod to her

"I'll take it from here Dawny" I smile at her as she stands up to walk away "Thanks"

As she walks away I look down at Jess, who is avoiding eye contact with me, I squat down in front of her and lightly turn her chin to make her face me

"Hey slayer, I'm sorry I took so long." I smile "But thank you for understanding."

"Not sure I understand, Buffy" Oh, full name usage is never good "Have you made your choice? Cos for somebody who said that they wanted to be with me, you spent an awful long time with her."

"I'm sorry." I tell her with as much sincerity as I can muster "But there was no choice, it was you all along. But, Faith and I have history so I had to talk to her."

She smiles at me, her 100 watt smile "No choice?" she asks

"Nope." I say as I sit across her lap "You being so hot _really_ helped you out though. Have I told you how hot you look tonight?" I ask

"You may have mentioned it a couple of times, but it doesn't hurt to hear again." She says smugly, grinning slightly.

I turn in her lap so that I'm facing her and rest my arms over her shoulders; I make eye contact with her "You are so beautiful, honest and sweet." I say as I lean in and kiss her

She places her hands on my back and pulls me closer into the kiss, opening her mouth and lightly nibbling on my lower lip. She kisses me deeper, more passionately, and still not hard.

I break apart from her, when I find that I'm out of breath, and I lean back in her lap.

"Now" I say smugly "Why don't you come up to my room so I can have my wicked way with you?"

Her eyes light up and before I know it, she has me in her arms and is running us up the stairs.

**3am**

I detangle myself from Jess, and get dressed. I make my way downstairs, wearing sweats and a baggy jumper.

For some reason I couldn't just sleep, I feel the need to slay. So I silently walk downstairs and notice that there are about 3 people asleep in my lounge room. I silently grab a stake and the scythe and make my way out the front door.

As I walk down the sidewalk, replaying the nights events over and over, I am surprisingly not surprised when I hear someone running behind me so I stop and wait for them to catch up.

"Running off in the middle of sex? Can't be a good sign B." Faith smirks

I stop and stare at her for a moment, relishing in the ease of being in her presence, impressed that she can make this so effortless

"I've missed this Faith."

"Same here, Twinkie, now lets go get our slay on!"

_Teaser for next chapter below_

**April 25****th**** 2005**

"No Buffy! We need to talk about this." Oh, full name usage, never a good sign

"Talk about what Jess?" I ask as I walk closer to her, trying to suppress her anger

"About why you sneak out after we have sex nearly every night and going slaying with Faith!" She screams "And why you NEVER mention it?"

-----------------

Please Read and Review guys!!


	8. April 2005

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Angel, all rights reserved Joss Whedon

Rating: 15+

Pairing: Faith/Buffy

Summary: Moments set in the wacky, fun, angst filled relationship of Faith and Buffy.

Notes: Thanks to all who read and reviewed last chapter. Will try and churn out chapters a little quicker. 

**April 25****th**** 2005**

"No Buffy! We need to talk about this." Oh, full name usage, never a good sign

"Talk about what Jess?" I ask as I walk closer to her, trying to suppress her anger

"About why you sneak out after we have sex nearly every night and going slaying with Faith!" She screams "And why you NEVER mention it?"

"Oh, that." I ask, not really surprised that this has come up, but still a little taken back

"Yes. That! Were you ever going to mention it? How stupid do you think I am?"

I walk closer to her and try to grab her hands

"Baby?" I say as she pushes my hands away and moves away from me "Baby, It's seriously nothing. I never mentioned it because, well, I thought we would get into an argument, and I wanted to avoid that."

"Well that turned out real good for ya, didn't it?" she says "How long?" she questions

"A few of months I respond" Cringing as I see the hurt look cross her face

"A few months." She whispers, walking away from me "That's a few months too long, Barbie." Jess says, as she walks into the house

"Aw fuck." I say as I take a seat on the front steps

"Aw fuck is right twinkie." Faith says, sauntering over and taking a seat next to me, I actually forgot she was out here "I knew that we never really mentioned it, but fuck B, you didn't mention it at all?" She questions, honestly concerned.

I stare at her for a few moments and then bury my head in my lap. I'm such a fucking tool.

"Faith, I honestly, honestly, have no idea why I haven't told her." I mumble out

"You sure 'bout that, Blondie?" She asks softly, placing a hand on my back

"No, I'm not sure about that." I say, turning my head in my lap to her "I just, I like it, ya know? Having us time? No pressure, nothing sexy, just slaying and fun. Telling people would have caused arguments."

She shifts closer to me, putting her arm around my shoulder. I sit up and snuggle into her, briefly getting lost in everything that is Faith.

"Thing is, B, me and you? We've been through some heavy shit. Heavier than jealousy and we always find our way out of it. We're fuckin rock solid, B, ain't no trivial shit gonna tear us apart, not now anyway. And, I'm probably gonna kick myself for saying this, but, you really should give J more credit, she has been nothin but nice to me, even after the whole new years incident."

How is it, that when my entire relationship with Jess is falling apart, all I can think about is how unbelievably sweet, hot and sexy Faith is?

"Oh god something is wrong with me!" I say, once again burying my head in my lap

"Naw, Blondie." Faith chuckles "Yer just a little crazy, but that's normal these days." She says standing up "Instead of sitting here with me, talking about what you shoulda done, get the fuck upstairs and talk to Jess."

"Cos trust me B, make up sex? So much fun" She starts making her way down the path, putting both hands in her back pockets

"Faith?" I call out; she stops and turns to face me

"Thanks." I say

She nods her head at me "Anytime B." And starts walking away

"Where are you going? It's 4am?" I yell, as she is half way down the street

"Where do you think, B!! Got a wicked itch I need scratched!" She yells back

I stop and watch her for a second, torn between chasing after her and 'scratching her itch' and running upstairs and grovelling to my beautiful girlfriend.

I shake my head clear of my thoughts and make my way to the front door, as I open the door I notice Jess, sitting in the middle of the stairs, watching me

"Faith's right ya know." She says, standing up and walking to meet me at the base of the stairs "You really should give me more credit."

I stand for a second, staring up at the woman who has changed my life, I take her by the hand

"Yeah, well, if she is gonna start getting all smart and stuff, I want to test another one of her theories." I say taking her hand and leading her up the stairs

"Yeah? Whats that Barbie?" She says, pulling me to her for a brief kiss

"Make up sex." I simply say "Is it really 'so much fun'?"

We manage to make it to my bedroom within a couple of seconds.

I push Jess to the bed and straddle her hips

"Now, I'm trying to think of how I can make this up to you." I say, as I lean down and kiss her neck "A way to prove how sorry I am."

I run my hands under her top and pull it off of her

"Cos I am sorry babe, I was stupid." I say as I lean forward to make out with her

She automatically responds and we kiss passionately. I move my hand to massage her left breast, squeezing her nipples slightly and waiting till she moans into me.

Without breaking contact with her, I slide my hand down her body to her pants, gently pushing them down. She automatically bucks her hips into my hand and I break the kiss and start trailing kisses down her body. I stop and gently take one of her nipples between my lips.

She wriggles out of her pants and as I suck on her nipple I insert two fingers into her wet pussy, she bucks her hips into me again, grinding herself into my hand.

I slowly kiss my way down her body and hover at her pelvic bone

"Hmm, I know how I can make it up to you."

**April 29****th**

I push Faith to the floor and land on top of her; I stare at her sternly for a second

"Oh my god, are you dumb? We have to be quiet!" I snarl out to her

"Let's be clear, she's YOUR girlfriend, I don't have to be shit." Faith says, out of breath

I hear a key in the door and look around frantically, I cover my hand over Faith's mouth, in a last ditch effort to keep her quiet, before she ruins everything.

The door opens just as Faith bites down on my hand.

I let out a muffled scream and jump into the air

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!" About 10 people yell, as Jess and Josh walk into the lounge

I take a moment to look down at Faith, still lying on the floor, looking defeated. I kick her quickly to make her jump up.

"Yeah, Surprise, J!" She says and places her hand on my lower back

I stare at Faith for a moment, confused as to what has gotten into her and make my way over to a still shell shocked Jess.

"Happy Birthday Baby." I say as I jump into her arms and kiss her deeply

"Aww thanks Babe." She says after kissing my nose briefly and walking over to the other guests.

_**30 minutes later**_

I make my way into the basement, looking for more dishwashing liquid.

As I reach over the desk, to grab the fresh bottle of liquid, I hear the door close and lock behind me, and someone make their way down the stairs.

Before I know it, somebody, a slayer, I can tell that much, has me pushed into the desk.

"I don't think I got to thank you fully." Jess whispers into my ear as she runs her hands up my legs, under my skirt.

"Baby, don't think this is the best time." I breathe out. I instantly get wet but still try to push away

She pushes me back down to the desk and sucks on my ear

"Well, stop thinking, babe."

She rips my panties off, and roughly inserts 3 fingers into my wet pussy; I squirm for a second, not used to her being so rough.

She pumps my pussy faster, and I involuntarily buck into her hand. I try to turn myself around, to grant her fuller access, but she pushes me back down, holding me pressed against the desk, while continuing to fuck me hard

"No movin, it's my birthday babe." She says as she stops fucking me and spanks my ass "I hear you like it rough." She says spanking me again

"Well I can do rough." She says, spanking my ass again, before inserting four fingers into my pussy

She continues to hold me down while pumping my pussy furiously, I can smell how turned on this is making her and I moan out, bucking my ass into her crotch.

She continues her assault on my pussy, getting faster and faster, and spanking me every time I move.

After what feels like hours of assault, she finally lets me cum all over her hand.

She pulls away from me suddenly and starts for the stairs.

"Thanks Buff, Best birthday ever." She says, before she wipes her hands on her jeans and walks out the door.

I slide to the floor. Honestly confused about what just happened.

_Teaser for next chapter below_

**June 15****th**

Today is the day where I figure it out. Honestly, today is the day where I ask her.

Ask her to explain.

I make my way to our bedroom, and walk through the door, the look she gives me almost makes me scared. Which is stupid, cos I'm a slayer, I don't get scared.

But it's beyond a joke now. I need to know why my sweet, sexy, nice, awesome, beautiful girlfriend can go from acting all nice to deranged sex loony in a matter of minutes.

Nope, I need answers.

-----------------

Please Read and Review guys!!


	9. June 2005

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Angel, all rights reserved Joss Whedon

Rating: 15+

Pairing: Faith/Buffy

Summary: Moments set in the wacky, fun, angst filled relationship of Faith and Buffy.

Notes: Thanks to all who read and reviewed last chapter. Will try and churn out chapters a little quicker.

* * *

**June 15****th**

Today is the day where I figure it out. Honestly, today is the day where I ask her.

Ask her to explain.

I make my way to our bedroom, and walk through the door; the look she gives me almost makes me scared; which is stupid, cos I'm a slayer, I don't get scared.

But it's beyond a joke now. I need to know why my sweet, sexy, nice, awesome, beautiful girlfriend can go from acting all nice to deranged sex loony in a matter of minutes.

Nope, I need answers.

"I think we need to talk Jess."

She springs from the bed as I start talking, and makes her way over to me

"Naw." She says, pushing me gently against the wall, staring at me intently "Don't feel like talkin." She trails her index finger down my chest "Feel like playin." She says, grinning wildly

I push her away from me gently, still keeping hold of her hand "I don't want to play baby, I want to have a chat."

I walk her to my bed, the bed we've shared nearly every night since we've been together, and sit down on it. She remains standing, staring between me and the bed, looking conflicted.

She takes a seat next to me a lets out an audible sigh. "OK Babe." She says, giving my hand a squeeze "What's up? I'm all ears."

Do you see what I mean? How she makes it seem so easy? Trivial? Like nothing is wrong.

"I'm confused, Jess" I say simply "What is happening between us?"

"What do you mean?" She asks getting defensive "We're dating, you're my girl, and you know that." She says, smiling at me slyly.

"I mean, that, well, after your birthday, you've been getting a little rough." I say, blushing profusely "And don't get me wrong! Rough can be fun, if we're both on the same page, but sometimes I feel like you're on page 18, and I'm still on page 12. It's just, you've actually hurt me a couple of times Jess, and I'm a slayer, that isn't easy."

"I don't think I get it? Yeah, sometimes I get a little adventurous, but that's normal Buffy, couples do that."

"Hey, I'm all for handcuff fun, but, it's not normal to, randomly rip your girlfriends clothes off and fuck her, spank her, hit her, regardless of where you are." I say, getting angry

"Oh come on babe, It's just harmless fun." She says with a laugh

"Harmless fun? Maybe, maybe I can overlook the hard, rough sex and the bruises, but you're also getting careless when slaying! Not taking orders, jumping into the fray without worrying about your team. Kennedy and Faith have told me a few –"

"That's it isn't it!" She cuts me off, standing, looking furious "You're little 'girlfriend' comes back and tells you I've been a bad soldier, and you stomp on me?"

"What? You've got to be fucking kidding me?!" I scoff. Standing to face her "This is about Faith? Still?! I thought we worked this out!!"

"Yeah! So did I!" She says, inching closer to me, looking ready to pounce "But you're always takin her side Buffy, anytime something goes wrong, you run to your little Faithy, waiting for her to save the day! She gets everything from you Buffy! Everything! The laughs, the tears, she knows what scares you, how you fight, and I'm sick of vying for your attention!"

"So instead of talking to me, like a mature adult, you all but rape me?" I say, incredulous "You should have told me this!"

"Tell you what? As if you'd listen! She is always number one!"

"I chose you." I say, tears starting to form "You think I couldn't have had her? You think I couldn't have dated her instead? I. CHOSE. YOU!"

"Yeah, you chose me, and then hid your relationship, or whatever you have, with her." She says, getting emotional "The fucking 'Chosen Two', between secret 3am slaying trips, secret touchin, the people catching you, how do you think that makes me feel Buff? How does that make ME look?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused "The people catching you? Catching us what? Slaying?"

She scoffs at me, and crosses her arms over her chest "Catching you FUCKING Buffy!" She yells at me "Catch you fucking in cemeteries, in the dorms, in the fucking garden! You continuously make a fool out of me!"

What?!

"What? You have to bed fucking kidding me! I'm not FUCKING FAITH!" I scream "Why would I fuck Faith? Like, honestly, why would I cheat on you, and fuck her?"

"I don't know!" She says, throwing her hands in the air "You tell me!"

"I have to sit down." I say, sitting on the bed

I try to compose myself a bit, before continuing

"I haven't been sleeping with Faith, not once. Not at all." I say, slowly.

"Bullshit!" She says "People have told me!"

"People? Which people? Seriously, give me names?" I ask

"Mel, for one." She says, sitting in a chair across from me

"Mel?" I scoff "As if she'd tell the truth! Who else?"

"Why would Mel lie to me?" She asks

"Ah, because Faith broke up with her, for me. She hates me. Has made it known to everyone."

"Oh." She says staring at her feet

"Oh my god." I say, standing up again "You HAVE to be kidding me! She was the only one, wasn't she? Nobody else said anything!"

She just sits there, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Congratulations Jess, seriously, well done. Not once did you have anything to me! If you want to have a grown up relationship with someone, you talk about this shit. You were so easily led by 1 person, so easy to believe that I was cheating. What sort of relationship is that?"

"Are you breaking up with me?" She asks, tears streaming down her face "I'm sorry Buffy, I'm really sorry, I'm fucking stupid, it's just, I don't get it. How someone so hot, sexy, beautiful, smart, strong, would choose me? All I knew was that, after the whole secret slaying thing, I started questioning everything, I was head-over-heels in love with you, and I thought I was losing you."

She walks over to me and grabs my hand, pulling it to her heart

"I love you Buffy, with everything I am. This heart; It beats for you. Please give me a second shot."

"I don't know if we can get that trust back." I say honestly

"But!" She starts

"No, let me finish." I say, making us sit on my bed "I don't know if we can get that trust back, but I don't know if I could live with myself if I didn't give you another shot. I love you, and I want us to make this work."

"For real?" She asks, smiling at me

"Yeah baby." I say, kissing her quickly "I just want my girlfriend back."

She leans in tentatively, brushing her lips against mine. She comes back to kiss me again, properly this time, deeply, full of love and passion.

"I love you, Barbie, I don't think I've ever loved anything like I love you."

"I love you too." I say, confident that I do love her, but still unsure if I made the right decision. I know I love her, but I don't think I can ever love her like she loves me.

**June 16****th**

Jess and I make our way downstairs, after about 10 hours of arguing, laughing, crying, and making up.

We're met at the bottom of the stairs by a nervous looking Faith, I make eye contact with Jess, to see how she will handle talking to Faith, she tenses briefly, but then lets it go, and greets Faith with a warm smile

"Hey lust-bunnies." Faith says, nodding at us

"Hey Faith." Both Jess and I reply

I look at Faith and she is looking really anxious and nervous

"What's up Faith?" I ask, genuinely concerned

"Listen, it's nothing major." She says, her words giving me the exact opposite feeling "Just, Mel came up to me yesterday, sprouting all this shit about how she's been fucking another slayer." She says, eyeing Jess and I nervously "Well, she told me she'd been sleeping with Jess."

Jess automatically tenses up and starts to say something, Faith cuts her off though

"Relax, Green-eyes." Faith says "Only a dumb-ass would believe a word that bitch says." Faith says matter-of-factly "And plus, really, if I thought she was tellin the truth, I'd tell B one on one, then kick your ass." She grins

"I just thought I'd give you guys a heads up." She says, and walks up the stairs

I turn to look at Jess, and I can tell she is angry, I'm thinking she is not only angry at Mel, but I think Faiths 'Dumb ass' comment would have cut her deep.

"I can't believe I couldn't see how manipulative she was, Buffy." Jess says, deeply hurt

"Don't stress babe, Faith dated her, of course she knows she's insane!"

As the words leave my mouth, Mel walks out the kitchen with a bottle of water, before I can react; Jess has jumped over the stairs and has sent Mel flying through the kitchen table.

"YOU FUCKING LYING BITCH!" She yells at her as she jumps on her and punches her "I'll fucking destroy you!" She says and punches her in the face

I walk up to her, and pull her off of Mel. By this stage half the house is downstairs, including Faith, who takes Jess by the hand and walks her outside chuckling, I hear a faint "Good work" before they are out of sight and earshot

I lean down and offer Mel a hand up, she eyes me suspiciously before accepting my hand. I pull her to her feet, and call a couple of the slayers to help her

"Tash, Stacey, get Mel patched up, Anna, Louise, go pack Mels bags. Mel, you are no longer welcomed in this house." I say, turning to leave the house

"You can't kick me out Buffy! I'm a watcher!" She whines

"I'm the slayer, slayer trumps watcher, you're officially fired." I glare at her "Think yourself lucky that it was Jess, cos if you mess with me or mine again, you'll understand why I trump you. Get out."

* * *

_Teaser for next chapter below_

**March 2006**

As I hear the chords to 'here comes the bride' play, I'm suddenly nervous, anxious, and kinda gassy, all at the same time.

I can't believe this day is here!

* * *

Please Read and Review guys!!


End file.
